Ark 8 Episode 38: It's Not Your Time.
Participants *Shinto Ayperos Akiyama "I'll Never Become a Monster Again." Ayperos watches as Keyth comes out and destroys Onigami. He managed to let a soft smile spread across his face, actually feeling as if he had done something right. But he had used to much power, and even though he was basicly a god, even he had his limits and then started to close his eyes slowly drifting into darkness.((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH3mbB3H57g)) He stayed this way for what seemed to be a long time before feeling ground on his back, it was grass, soft, he could smell the sweet fragrence of spring trees and flowers, though all he could look at was the beautiful blue sky, clouds here and there. He looks around, though it seemed he couldn't get up. He then looked to the side seeing a familiar face, a face he has longed to see for what seemed to be ages. "Eri..." She was walking up to him with a bright smile, and just as beatiful as ever. She came to him going down on both knees and put her soft hand on his face caressing his cheek. "Eri.. I'm.." She put her finger over his mouth before setting his head in her lap and stroking his hair through her fingers. " Its not your fault.. Theres nothing you could have done, and you tried your hardest." Ayperos smiled hearing her voice. "I've missed you so much.." A tear goes down his eye and she wipes it away. "And I 've missed you, though I've always been watching you my love.. Even in your darkest times... I want you to promise me that you will change, that you wont let the darkness inside you change you ever again.. To be the man that I fell in love with till the day you are with me again." Ayperos nods. "I promise our love, that I'll never become a monster ever again." He looks at her with sadness in his eyes."So, I have to wait to be with you even longer?" She nods. "It's not your time yet.. but you will be with me once more. One day." Ayperos goes to say something but she stops him once more. "Shhhh.. I love you with all my heart, and though you can't see me. I will always be there, with you." He smiles." I love you to Eri..." She smiles at him kissing his lips, and he kisses her back. "Now, get some rest my love. You deserve it." He nods to her, closeing his eyes once more, now in the darkness again, Suijins voice is now heard. "Ayperos Akiyama. You have done my land a great deed.. I can never repay you enough for what you have done, for what you have risked. But I can give you a small portion of the power you have learned here. I also grant you the knowlage of an ancient and powerful fighting style. Dim mak: A style of fighting that has been lost to man due to its use. I trust that you will use it accordingly." Ayperos nods and is then filled with the ancient knowlage of this style. "Now Ayperos, Wake up, and help restore the rest of the balance to my world. Help the wounded, do what ever you can." He nods once more and opens his eyes. He was in some body of water and slowly raises up and looks around He could see his new found friends helping the wounded and a few others trying to restore the land. He smiles a bit as he gets up, his figure and wound normal and healed. He helps take wounded to be healed, and gives fresh water and wraps wounds. He did the best as he could with everyone. He looked off to the sky as he walked across the camps and villiges and smiles a bit. Knowing that she was up there, waiting for the day they can be reunited. An All New Man Almost a whole day of helping wounded and Ayperos sat on the edge of a mountain, he sat alone just enjoying the cool breaze that goes past him. He was ready to go back to the real world, not just because he misses it but because he missed his family, his little brother, his mom, his dad. He wondered how they were doing, seeing that this is the only time the he has had time to really relax. He smiled big. and then frowned a bit, he had forgoten what he did for a living. "I guess its back to the old days.... I'm a hero here, but back in my world, I'm an assassin, a killer.. What of Densuke, Falicity.. Will I have to go back to hunting them down? Will they see me as what I am here? A Hero.. Or will they see me for what I was. An enemy, someone who means nothing." he shakes his head. "I told Densuke what I would do for him. I will help him figure out who Wilson really is.. Maybe that will ment the scar I put between us." He gets up and looks out to the setting sun, the wind blowing his hair off to the side. "I'm no longer an assassin. I am Ayperos Akiyama. A Hero."He nods to himself before going back to camp with the others. They were going back soon, and didn't want to miss his chance to get back. So he stays with the rest of the gang, helping them finish whatever they had left to do do in the best of his abilitys.